


Meet me halfway to your heart

by Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers is bisexual and confident, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess, Lena finds out she is gay, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss/pseuds/Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss
Summary: "You know you're in love with her, right?""Since when?""Since pretty much always, that's why I'm breaking up with you"ORShe can't be in love with Kara. She can't be. She likes James, right?





	Meet me halfway to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fluffy one shot about Supercorp I wrote instead of sleeping when I actually wanted to work on my Sanvers fanfic.
> 
> English isn't my first lenguage, so sorry for any mistakes I might've made
> 
> Enjoy :)

"You know you're in love with her, right?"

James' question took her by surprise.  
She wasn't in love with anybody. At least not anybody besides him.

First of all, who was 'she'?  
Lena wasn't even into girls. At least that's what she told to the world.  
Deep down, yeah, maybe she could in theory date one. Maybe she had always noticed more cute girls than interesting men while walking down the street. Maybe she had thought about it.

But only in theory of course. She was straight, wasn't she?  
When she was a teenager she had doubted that for a while, but not even back then she had told anybody, or only written it down.  
So even if it was true, which it wasn't, how would James know?

When he saw her starring he continued:"Kara. You love her more than you're ever gonna love me"

Now it made sense. 

"James, you're being ridiculous",she laughed: "Of course I love her, we're friends"

They were. Kara meant more to her than her boyfriend. That was only logical though, after all she had known Kara way longer and they've been best friends for two years.

But he didn't laugh:"Not like that. You don't love her like friends are supposed to love each other, you're in love with her"

She meant to deny it. To tell him all the reasons that couldn't be true. To kiss him and prove him wrong. But instead she asked:

"Since when?"

While she still tried to figure out how to convince him that she didn't like Kara, she heard him say:

"Since pretty much always, that's why I'm breaking up with you"

"You're what? And no, I'm not"

"Oh please, don't tell me you have no idea. Maybe you don't know yet how in love with her you are, but you have to at least notice something"

Of course she felt something for Kara, she knew that. Her presence made her feel better and she thought about her a lot. But that didn't mean she was in love with her.

That's what she should've told James, not:"How would ~you~ know?"

"When you talk about her, what you do *a lot* , your eyes light up and you start grinning like teenagers do when they have a crush. I once walked in on you when you hugged her and after that you acted as if I had caught you making out. And I'm not even gonna talk about the way you look at her. That's not how friends look at each other"

At each other?  
Did that mean Kara liked her?  
Not that it would matter, because of course, she wasn't into her.

She can't be in love with Kara. She can't be. She likes James, right?

"James...", she started, but he wouldn't let her explain herself.  
It was for the best, probably, because she didn't know what she should've said.

"I'm not blaming you, I don't think you knew. Maybe deep down you had an idea. But I can't be with you, when you're in love with somebody else"

At that point she began to understand. Not all at once, but slowly, one thing at a time.

She wasn't as sad about James breaking up with her as she should have been, when a two month relationship to somebody you're in love with ends. 

So maybe she hadn't really been as in love with him as she should've been. As she thought she was.

Really, there was only one thing she felt bad about.  
"I'm sorry, James. I never meant to hurt you"

He nodded and moved towards the door of her appartment.  
The last thing he said before he left was:"I know. You deserve to be happy, Lena. You should go and tell her"

Now that was a stupid idea. How was she even gonna do that?  
"Hey Kara, my boyfriend just broke up with me, because he thinks I'm in love with you, which may or may not be true"

No, telling Kara about it now, when she herself wasn't even sure, was the worst thing she could do right now.

And the more she thought about it, the more confusing it got. Did she really like her? And if she did, why didn't she know?

When Kara knocked on her door that evening she shouldn't have let her in.  
She should've pretended she wasn't home.  
Should've ignored her until she was sure.

But apparently she didn't have the ability to make decent choices.  

When she was already at the door, the knob in her hand, she decided differently and quietly sat down right there on the floor.

Now really wasn't the right time to see her.  
They way James had said it earlier sounded easy. Just tell her. But of course she couldn't.

Kara knocked again.  
"Lena?"

She didn't respond.

But then the reporter raised her voice:"You know I can see you in there! Don't pretend you're not there"

"Damn it", she cursed. She always forgot about the x-ray vision.  
To be fair though, she only recently found out about Kara and Supergirl being the same person, so she was still new to it.

"Are you okay? Why won't you let me in?"

Lena liked to think she was good at lying. Mostly to herself, she knew that.  
 But also at work it was sometimes unavoidable and before she moved to National City she didn't have any friends close enough she felt bad about not being upright with them.

So why was the only thing she could think of right now: "I caught a cold and I dont want to infect you" ?

Kara's voice got a little softer: "That's sweet of you, but Kryptonians don't get sick"

Now Lena didn't have any reason, other than 'I might be in love you and now you're making me nervous', which of course she couldn't say, so she hesitantly opened the door and let her in.

"So, I didn't expect you here tonight", she mumbled.

"I'm just dropping by. I was on my way home when I overheard James telling Winn you guys broke up?"

At the end of the sentence she raised her voice, as if she was asking a question, so Lena just nodded.  
What else was she supposed to say?

"Why? What happened? Are you okay? Why didn't you call?"

Those were the same questions Lena had been asking herself the whole afternoon. She still couldn't answer all of them.  
   
So she just said: "Yeah, I'm okay"

That was at least almost true. She was okay with her and James not being together anymore. The confusion about her feelings for Kara wasn't that okay, but that wasn't specifically what she asked for.

Then she added: "It's fine, really. We weren't that serious" 

"Oh, I'm glad you're okay, I just thought you really liked him"

Yeah, Lena had thought so as well.

Some people would've just accepted that and moved on. Not Kara.  
She was always like that, she never gave up until she had all the information she wanted and she did it so smoothly that the other person didn't even notice.  
It was one of the things that made her so good at her job and just one of the many reasons Lena loved her.

If as a friend or more, she still didn't know. But she did know she loved her.

"So why did you break up with him?"

"I didn't, he left me"  
At least that was something she could answer.  
The next question not so much.

"Why? You're ten times more awesome than he is, he's not gonna find somebody better than you"

And Kara had said the exact right thing. She was so flustered by her best friend complimenting her, that she didn't even notice she was telling her so much more than she would've liked her to know.

"He thinks I'm in love with somebody else"

It was silent for a while, until the reporter dared to ask:  
"Are you?"

Fortunately Lena was spared the answer, as they heard sirens wailing outside and Kara quickly excused herself.

The brunette watched, as she tore of her shirt to reveal her super suit and promptly flew out of the window.

Even when Supergirl was long gone she still caught herself starring after her.  
And yeah, she had to admit that it looked really cool and also kind of attractive.  
So yeah, maybe she had a crush on Supergirl, who could blame her?

But on Kara? Sweet and gentle Kara, who understood her better than anybody else did, even better than herself. Who always trusted her and believed in her.

Was she really in love with her?

Before James had uttered those words she had never consciously thought about it. But now?  
She had to admit that it made sense in a way.

After all Kara was the person she cared most about in that world. 

So would it really be that wrong to be in love with her?

When Kara arrived back at her appartment she still wasn't sure. She knew she liked her. Only not in what way.

It didn't help that she was still wearing her Supergirl suit and her hair looked as flawless as ever.

"Sorry for that, I didn't mean to walk out on you", she said apollogetically.  
Lena nodded:"Sure, the city is more important. I get that"

She meant what she said, but Kara seemed to take it differently:"That's not true Lena. If it came down to a choice between you and the city... Well, you know what I chose"

The brunette knew that. Of course she did. How could she ever forget?  
It was the thing that caused her to react to finding out she was Supergirl the way she did. At first she was pissed that Kara hadn't told her earlier. She thought that maybe she didn't even matter to her. 

But then she remembered the time Supergirl risked dropping a bunch of chemicals to save her. She remembered the at that time unexplainable fear in her eyes, the horror in her voice. As if losing Lena was the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

And she knew she was wrong. Kara had chosen her over the world, when she had even sent her boyfriend away as it came down to it. She mattered to her. A lot. So how could she have stayed mad at her?  

"Yeah, I know. I didn't mean it that way", she replied, then she started smiling:"I'm still honored I'm that important to you"

"The most important", Kara stated, as if that wasn't even up for debate and Lena's heart started beating a little faster.

Yeah, there was definitely something.

The blonde picked up her shirt and looked at all the buttons that had popped off.  
"There's no way I can wear that again", she sighed:"I really have to stop doing that"

Lena couldn't resist a comment:"But it looks so cool"  
Then she quickly offered:"You can have one of my shirts if you want to. Just take one out my closet"

Kara thanked her and went to the bedroom to change. When she came back she was wearing an oversized pijama with the Supergirl crest on it and Lena blushed.

She had almost forgotten about that shirt. Back when she had bought it she had no idea who the kryptonian really was, so she didn't think of it as weird, but now it was just embarrasing.

"I didn't know you were such a huge fan", the blonde teased her with a big grin on her face.  
"Shut up", Lena mumbled, blushing even harder, but Kara just laughed.

But then she got serious again:"So before I left you were just about to tell me who you're in love with if I remember correctly"

"I wasn't. And I didn't say I was in love"

"So you're not?"

"I didn't say that either"

Kara sat down on the couch next to her. Closer than she would've liked while talking about just that. 

"Then what is it? Are you in love or not?" 

"I thought I was", Lena tried changing the topic:"With James. Before today it hadn't even occured to me that... you know... I'm not"

The blonde noticed that she didn't wanna talk about it. But as she looked at her, visibly trying to fight the urge to keep asking, Lena gave up. 

"And I didn't think I was in love with who he thinks I'm in love with. Now, I honestly don't know"  

Kara was clearly encouraged by Lena confiding in her and so she asked the one question she had been afraid of.

"Well, who is he then?"

She couldn't lie to Kara about something that huge, could she?  
Not after she had told her about being Supergirl. So she gathered all her courage and uttered at least a part of the truth.

"That's kind of the thing, you know. It's not a..." She stopped, took a deep breath and continued :"Not a he. James thinks I'm in love with a woman"

There, she said it. 

She looked at Kara, waiting for a reaction. 

"I didn't know you were gay. Or bi. Whatever"  
She sounded surprised. For a reason probably. After all she had only ever been with men.

Lena let out a dry laugh:"That makes two of us. I had no idea and at this point I just don't know"

"Is there anything you're sure about?"

The Luthor meant to deny it, but then she remembered that there were in fact some things.

"I mean, I guess. I'm not in love with James, probably never have been. And I know that she... you know... she makes me feel things I never felt before"

Kara scooped a little closer:"From what you're saying it does kind of sound like you're into girls. And you know I love you no matter what, right?"

Lena didn't respond. With every second the thought of her being in love with the blonde made more sense to her. And it scared her like nothing else ever had.

That was saying a lot for a person like her, whose own family equally as strangers had tried to get her killed on multiple occasions.

"Thank you", she finally whispered.

"So, have you ever kissed a girl?"

The question took her by surprise and all she could do was shake her head.

Kara continued babbling faster than any human possibly could:"Not that you would need to have kissed a girl to know if you want to. I know you can know that even if you haven't. So the question here is if you want to kiss a girl. That doesn't neccesaryly mean anything of course, because-"

"Stop! Kara, breath"

The reporter looked at her as if she had only just realized she was babbling.

"Sorry", she continued in normal speed:"Do you though? Want to kiss a girl, I mean"

"Yeah, I mean I guess. I don't know. Kind of"

She didn't not know. Lena may have been unsure if she was queer, but she did know that she wanted to kiss a girl, even just to try if she liked it. And she also knew she especially wanted to kiss the girl sitting right next to her.

All the more it took her by surprise, when just that girl uttered just the words she had been dying to hear.

"Kiss me then"

Her heart skipped a beat.  
"What?!"

"I mean it. You wanna kiss a girl, I'm a girl. So kiss me, and you'll know if you like it"

"Are you serious?"

As a response the blonde just nodded.

Before Lena could think about all the reasons she shouldn't, she focused on the one reason she should. It was Kara.

She leaned forward and met her halfway. As their lips touched she suddenly realized what she was doing.  
But instead of pulling back she wrapped her hands around Kara's neck and pulled her closer.

It wasn't anything like kissing James. Kissing him had been nice, but kissing Kara? That's what kissing the person you're in love with should feel like.

When they broke apart all she could say was:"Wow"  
And after a moment of silence:"I'm definitely gay"

The reporter just smiled at her:"I had hoped you would say that"

She had? Why? Did she like her? Oh my god, did she like her?

Lena wanted to ask all of that, but then she decided to tease her instead:"So you hoped I was gay? Interesting"  
It sounded more serious than she had planned, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

But Kara ignored it and asked something way better:"If I can guess who you might be in love with, can I take you out on a date?"

"I think you already know the answer to both of it", the brunette replied smiling widely. 

In response she got a kiss on the cheek, followed by one of the cutest things she had heard today.

"It's fine if you're not completely sure yet. We'll figure it out together"

Luckily that wasn't a problem anymore.  
"Don't you worry about that. I'm so sure"

Lena was. She was finally sure about the one thing most important. Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please leave Kudos or feedback so I know what to improve.


End file.
